


Comeuppance

by captain_trashmouth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aina Ardebit's Big Fat Strap 2020, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, It's porn what do you want from me, Master/Pet, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Slice of Life, Strap-Ons, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trashmouth/pseuds/captain_trashmouth
Summary: “Seems that he’s forgotten his manners,” Lio said.“Muzzle him,” Aina replied simply.In which Galo has chronic foot-in-mouth disease and is justly punished for it.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemmming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmming/gifts).



> i have nothing to offer but this porn and maybe a casserole or something  
> Detailed content warnings in the notes at the end
> 
> As always your kudos and comments sustain me because I crave validation and need praise in order to live
> 
> \- cap

“Would anyone care to explain how an entire extra-large pizza got stuck to our _kitchen_ _ceiling_?”

Aina’s question went unanswered by the two men who now sat glumly in their respective seats at the kitchen table. They hung their heads low like scolded dogs and refused to meet her eye, but they didn’t need to. They both had sauce all over their clothes (well, bare chest, in Galo’s case), and Galo was stomping his foot in that rabbit-thumping way he did when he was agitated. He and Lio were mad at each other for some unknown reason, which had escalated into World War Pizza in the once pristine kitchen of the apartment the three of them shared. Aina had come home to find them bickering in the middle of a playground-style slap fight, but it had all come to an abrupt halt when a lone pepperoni dropped from the ceiling and landed on her shoe. They watched in dawning horror as it slid off of the toe of her polished white sneaker, their eyes tracing its traitorous path across the leather as it slumped to the floor with all of the grease and grace of a slug. 

“Well?” she asked, and again there was no answer. Upon closer examination, she was pretty sure that Lio had cheese melted in his hair and she bit hard on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from snorting. Aina raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest, and Galo winced as she loomed tall over them. His normally unflappable demeanor was now one of simmering fury and hurt. He and Lio knew that it took a lot to piss Aina off, but once you crossed that line, there would be no survivors. “Your silence is very reassuring,” she snarked, turning to get cleaning supplies out of the cabinet under the kitchen sink. They both scrambled to intercept her, overcome with guilt over the mess and refusing to let their girlfriend clean it up.

“Come on Aina, gimme that,” Galo urged and then scowled at Lio, who had gently pulled the roll of paper towels out of her hands. He snatched it from the smaller man before turning back to her. “I’ll clean it up, you don’t have to do that. Besides, it was Lio’s fault, if he wasn’t so jumpy-”

“ _My fault?_ ” Lio snarled, hackles raised. “I wasn’t the one that thought it would be a good joke to hide behind the pantry door to jump out and scare someone carrying _extremely hot pizza!_ I left work thinking, ‘it sure would be nice to bring home dinner for my lovely partners, I am certain they would appreciate it!’ I forgot that one of my partners thinks it’s funny to jump out of closets and scare people because he’s an absolute _jackass-_ ”

“ _Enough_.” Aina cut him off, too annoyed to tolerate this fuckery any longer. Both of their mouths immediately snapped shut with an audible click. From the little that had been said, she’d heard more than enough. She schooled her face into neutrality as she grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door and methodically checked to make sure that she had everything she needed in her purse, just to let them stew a little longer. When she had finished her mental checklist, she stepped toward them, twisting her fingers in each man’s hair. It was not enough to really hurt, but enough to sting, enough to make them focus on her rather than on glaring at each other. 

When they both were looking at her, she gave their instructions. “I’m going out to get another pizza. When I get back, this kitchen will be spotless. There will be a glass of wine for each of us, poured and sitting on the coffee table. Both of you will have showered, and you aren’t allowed to say another word to each other until I get home. Whatever this little argument is, it’s done. It ends right here.” She tightened her grip a little more as she asked, “We will discuss it, like the mature adults I know that we are, when I get home. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” they chorused together, both sounding a little dazed but mostly in awe of her. She tapped a manicured finger to her cheek as she tilted her head, and each of them pressed a kiss to it in turn before she turned on her heel to leave. She did not slam the door, because Aina’s presence alone was far more effective than any tantrum would ever be. Well, that and the fact that their front door had one of those soft-close mechanisms. Whatever.

\-----------------

She checked her watch as she arrived at their favorite pizza joint and quickly ordered their usual. For the hell of it, she added some garlic knots that she did not intend to share. She had chosen not to call ahead of time, knowing that it would take a little longer to clean up that mess than either man thought it would. Sometimes, she wondered why she thought that having two boyfriends was a good idea, but here she was. The two of them sometimes seemed to share a single brain cell and they got by just fine. Most of the time, it was operated by Lio but sometimes, on rare occasions, that single brain cell would bounce around aimlessly like the DVD logo on an old school TV screen and when it hit the corner at just the right angle, Galo would have a thought. This seemed to be one of those times where Galo stuck his foot in his mouth or did something insensitive without meaning to. He was a good person at heart, but he still tended to behave immaturely when it came to the nuances of relationships. Christ on sale, she was tired. She loved them both, but _lord_ their relationship was work.

She rubbed her temples and sighed, tucking herself into an empty booth. She smiled at the waitress as she ordered a drink, and let her mind go blank as she mindlessly watched a college basketball game that she did not care about. She let her mind drift for a while, processing only the ambient noise of the mostly empty restaurant and the movement of the players on the court. It was rare that she got time truly alone, let alone this kind of solo excursion, so she allowed herself to savor every bit of her rapidly warming beer. She’d had a long fucking day, and she really had not expected to come home to such an utterly stupid situation. Idly tracing shapes in the condensation that had pooled on the table, her thoughts wandered back to Galo and Lio. They were both stubborn to a fault, passionate and fiercely loyal to each other and to her, but sometimes they needed to be reminded of the rules. Sure, the Burnish called Lio ‘boss’ but in the privacy and comfort of their home? Aina called the shots. That was the balance that the three of them needed, and it worked well for them. She knew what to expect when she got home, and she knew _exactly_ how she would deal with this situation. She allowed herself a sly little smirk as she downed the last sip of her beer and went to retrieve her order.

\-----------------

As Aina’s key turned in the deadbolt Galo and Lio looked at each other like deer in the headlights, then quickly looked away after remembering that they both were still mad. They did not move from their respective spots on the sofa, as they had been told to wait for her there. They couldn’t see her from the living room, but they could tell that she was moving deliberately, making sure her footsteps could be heard and audibly tracked as she made her way into the kitchen. She did not call out a greeting, instead letting the silence stretch into something tense and taut. She knew they were waiting for her, but they could stand to wait a little longer. She washed her hands and took her time drying them as she inspected their handiwork. The kitchen was indeed spotless, or as spotless as it could be in comparison to the absolute shit show it had been one hour before. The ceiling had a greasy spot, but it could easily be painted over after it was dry. She’d make Galo fix it over the weekend. They had even put the cleaning supplies back where they belonged. When she decided they had waited long enough, she made her way into the living room, pizza box and her own personal box of garlic knots in tow. She deserved them goddamnit, and if they disagreed then they were cordially invited to eat her farts.

Galo and Lio sat on opposite ends of the couch, both dressed in the matching Christmas pajama pants that all three of them had chosen together the previous year. She would bet that they hadn’t even realized they’d done that. As she sat the box down on the coffee table, she took note of its contents. Oh. Oh god. The three full glasses of wine, in _actual_ wine glasses, that sat _on coasters_ . On coasters! She wanted to punch the air in victory, because by God, they had _learned_ something! Well, maybe not, but they were putting in effort, and effort is what mattered. She plopped down hard on the center cushion and made herself comfortable as Lio pressed close, tucking himself into her side. He always sought warmth like this. It was a subconscious thing. He’d once explained that since the Promare had left, it was like Galo and Aina were flames and he was a moth, helplessly and hopelessly drawn to them. It was a silly thought, and they had all gotten a good laugh out of the analogy. She nearly giggled at the thought now, picturing Lio with fuzzy antennae but instead steeled herself. She had a role to play, if her men were amenable, but first she would mediate.

“Galo,” she said, getting the man’s attention. “Do you understand why Lio is upset?”

He clenched his fists as he threw his head back with a groan like the big, ornery child that he was. “I thought it would be funny, I didn’t think he’d get all mad!” Lio took a harsh breath as he prepared to respond, and Aina put a hand on his thigh to steady him. He swallowed the retort, sinking further into the couch and Aina’s side but he still glared at Galo. She patted him gently, reassuring him that she’d handle it. 

“Can you understand why playing surprise pranks on Lio would be upsetting to him?” She kept her voice gentle as she aimed to prove her point, but she didn’t want to make Galo cry. She wanted him to be sorry. “Let’s think about it for a second. What was Lio’s life like before he came to be with us? Do you think surprises were ever a good thing?”

Galo thought about it for a second, and his face fell as the reality of it sunk in. Lio made himself small, feeling guilty for making Galo sad. That was his nature, always putting others before himself. It was something that they had worked on together, Aina and Galo pushing Lio to value himself as a person and an individual. Galo, now thoroughly humbled, sat forward and looked at Lio, then at Aina, then back at Lio. His face was serious, and it was a strange look on a person who was rarely ever solemn. He reached over to take one of Lio’s delicate hands in both of his own as he apologized. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think, but... I understand now, and I’m sorry, firefly.” 

Lio smiled weakly, hiding his face in Aina’s shoulder as he murmured, “Okay.” For all the power he had and the infallible strength he projected as a leader, he was still so terribly shy, especially when it came to talking about emotions. He had come a long way, but he seemed to feel more comfortable talking about them with Aina than with Galo. He often relied on her for support as he worked to translate them into words. Still, as strong and as stubborn as he was, he still tended to minimize his own feelings.

“No, it’s not okay,” Aina shook her head, refusing to let the issue go quite yet. “Galo messed up and he said that he’s sorry, but I think he should prove it. He should show you that he’s learned his lesson. Don’t you think so?” She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Lio with a meaningful expression. A second ticked by before it clicked, and a slow, knowing grin spread across Lio’s face as he nodded in agreement. She turned back to Galo. “I think you should prove how sorry you are, baby.” 

“H… How?” Galo asked, brow wrinkling in confusion and then releasing as he got with the program. He smiled cautiously, tentatively, as he leaned forward, trying to get closer to his lovers. Aina looked at Lio, who nodded. That was all the go-ahead she needed. 

“You know what you need to say if you don’t want to play anymore?” Aina asked, carding her fingers through his hair and Galo nodded, letting his eyes slip shut as he leaned into the touch. “Good boy. Then tell me what the rule is. You know the rules, don’t you?” Her fingers tightened around a fistful of blue strands, making him wince as she pulled him closer. He shivered involuntarily as she pressed her lips to his ear. “Then what are the rules about being on the couch?” Her voice was hard and cold as he hesitated to answer her. “What are our rules, Galo? Tell me.”

“Only- _ah_ , good boys get to sit on the couch?” His eyes were scrunched shut as he followed her, the pull on his scalp too much to resist. He slid off the couch and folded his legs under his big body as he settled to the floor, sighing in relief when she released him.

“That’s right, and have you been a good boy?” she cooed, her saccharine tone making Galo feel more nervous than soothed. When it came to games like this, Aina’s demeanor indicated how she would act. The nicer she was when she spoke to him, the meaner and crueler her punishments would be. Galo’s eyes darted to Lio, pleading for some kind of assistance. He would find none in Lio, not tonight. Fuck. He would be at the mercy of both of them.

Aina’s eyes were on Lio, too, silently taking his temperature and asking his permission to proceed. When he licked his lips and nodded again, she smiled. It was not a kind smile. It was the kind of smile a smug predator makes when it knows that it has cornered something helpless. She was going to make a meal out of Galo, and Lio would be the one to feed her. Galo whined involuntarily, scooting closer on his knees as he watched them kiss. He felt himself salivating as the pink tip of Lio’s tongue darted out to trace along the seam of Aina’s lips.

Her fingers were back in Galo’s hair in a heartbeat, yanking hard. “Be quiet. If you wanted to participate, then you should have behaved yourself,” she admonished. She made deliberate eye contact as she leaned in to kiss Lio again, drawing out the slow, sweet swirl of her tongue. She pressed a gentle kiss to Lio’s forehead, before addressing the room both her lovers. “It’s Lio’s turn to pick what we watch during dinner, and you’re going to sit there and be still,” she announced as she dug a thumb into the meat of Lio’s shoulder. He groaned low as she worked at the seemingly permanent knot that lived there.

“But it’s your turn, isn’t it?” Lio gasped as her fingers touched a tender spot, trying to stay focused as she worked the tension from his muscles. He tried to push the remote back toward her as she handed it over, but his hand flopped weakly. 

“Nope,” she replied, popping the ‘p’. “It’s your turn. Trust me.” She tapped a finger to her temple. “What are we going to watch?” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips as she firmly passed the remote back over. Galo whined like a sad puppy when there was not a kiss for him, too.

Lio hummed thoughtfully as he clicked through the channels while Galo squirmed, seemingly unable to get comfortable on the floor. Aina sharply jabbed her toes into his ribs, causing him to squeak and look back at her sheepishly before settling down again. Beside her, Lio settled on a crafting show on one of the public access channels. He loved that sort of thing, always fascinated by homesteading and the incredible things that people could make with their own hands. He watched with rapt interest, taking in every detail as if he would never be allowed to see it again. Aina refused to feel sad at that thought, and instead smiled fondly at him and nudged Galo again.

“Galo, since you’re being such a good boy, why don’t you make our plates? The pizza is getting cold,” she asked, but it was not a request. Galo moved instantly to comply, serving Lio first. He gave him big puppy dog eyes as he passed the plate over, to which Lio stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. All would be forgiven, but the night was not even close to over yet.

\-----------------

With comfortably full bellies and the fuzziness that a good glass of wine can bring, they relaxed together for the evening. Lio reclined on the couch, laying across Aina’s lap like a fat cat in a sunbeam. He was content, basking in the attention that was being lavished on him as her long fingernails scratched at his scalp and gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. 

“Lio,” Aina called before she prodded him, making sure he wasn’t asleep. “Are you tired?” This question held extra meaning in their household. It presented a choice. A ‘yes’ would mean that they would all go to bed and get a good night’s rest. A ‘no’, well… A no was another story.

Lio immediately sat up as he replied with a no. Aina smiled, a hungry grin as she leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Galo pouted dramatically as he watched it all unfold from his place on the floor, unable to make out what she was saying as she cupped her hand around her mouth. Lio’s face gradually turned red with a blush and he nodded urgently. He kissed Aina sloppily before he climbed over the back of the couch and disappeared down the hall, in the direction of their bedrooms.

“As for you, mister,” Aina reached down to pinch at the curve of Galo’s pectoral. “You’re coming with me.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, getting excited about the possibilities. “Are we going to play?”

“Yes, puppy dog. I’ve got big plans for you,” she said, leaning forward to kiss him. “You’re absolutely going to hate it.” He smiled into the kiss, gasping as she nipped hard at his lip.

\-----------------

Her plan, as it turned out, was this: Galo could look, but not touch until he was explicitly invited. Tonight was about Lio and if Galo misbehaved, if he stepped even a toe out of line, he would suffer for it. She placed him on his knees at the foot of the bed, maneuvering his large frame with ease. Lio pulled lengths of corded rope from the storage container under Aina’s bed, carefully looking them over as he uncoiled them. Aina, for her part, was digging something out of another box. Galo could not make out what it was from his spot on the floor. 

“Arms up,” Lio ordered, patting him on the shoulder. Galo complied, and a doubled length of rope was wound about his chest. The rope? That was all Lio. Galo and Aina had listened to his uncertain, stumbling explanation when he had first brought it up, but both were curious. Aina was the more patient of the two and had spent hours being a practice doll for such purposes. Lio had gotten pretty good at it and liked to use it to his advantage. He tied a simple chest harness, but it was enough to force Galo’s back into an arch as his arms were bound in columns behind his back. Two bands of rope framed his chest, forcing him to stick his tits out as the arm tie bowed his back. To add insult to injury, Aina had whispered in Lio’s ear again, and Lio had grinned at him in a way that made him a little scared. Was there a word for being scared but also a little horny? Galo didn’t know, but he was feeling annoyed and bratty that Lio had opted to tie him up completely. He struggled to hold still as Lio took the time to meticulously binding his cock and anchoring it to the chest harness instead of using the ring that Aina had so kindly suggested. It was a blessing and a curse, because the rope binding meant that Lio spent a lot of time touching him, but it also meant that Galo’s dick would mostly be around for decoration that night. If he struggled, it would pull tighter, giving him more stimulation but never enough. It was a vicious cycle, and he hated it. 

Galo was starting to weigh the pros and cons of having a temper tantrum when Lio stepped back to admire his handiwork. Satisfied, he bent down at the waist to tease Galo with the offer of a kiss and a glimpse of smooth, pale skin down the open neck of his sleep shirt where it had slipped slightly off his shoulder. He did not come close enough, forcing Galo to have to crane his neck up to meet him. With his arms behind his back and his chest bound so that it yanked on his dick every time he tried to sit up straight, there wasn’t much he could do. Lio leaned a fraction of an inch closer, and Galo whined in frustration as he tried to chase him. Lio laughed, low and mean as he leaned out of reach again. He tapped the bottom of his foot against Galo’s very prominent erection, causing the man to hiss and try to close his legs. Lio smirked in satisfaction before turning to climb up onto the bed where Aina waited for him.

She had quickly taken a shower, and her hair hung wet about her shoulders. The glow of lamplight cast her in gold, shadowing the curve of her hips as she reclined on the bed in repose. Galo didn’t know jack shit about art, but he did know beauty when he saw it. Seeing the two of them together was like seeing spring burst into full bloom all at once. It was a crushing kind of glory to behold, as if you would be crushed beneath your own awe of them. Still, he couldn’t help that nasty little twinge of jealousy as he watched Aina’s leg drape over Lio’s narrow hips. Lio’s delicate fingers roved over the skin of her bare back, dimpling the flesh as they dug into her thigh as his hips moved against her in a slow, dirty grind. Aina’s body was a glorious mixture of femininity and raw strength, and the angled light of the room highlighted the curve and cut of every muscle. That strength was wrapped in softness, her body yielding in ways that her spirit was not. Aina was a warrior, and anyone that thought otherwise would suffer for that mistake.

They took their time, exploring each other in a way that they had done a hundred times. There was no need to rush, and they only needed to focus on each other. Galo was helpless to do anything but watch, unable to even get a hand on himself to relieve the dull ache of an untouched erection. He was vaguely annoyed as he watched his lovers have fun without him, sitting there with his chin propped on the edge of the bed like a big stupid dog. He didn’t realize he was whining until Aina shot him a frosty look. Still, he persisted in his attempts to get someone to pay attention to him, knowing all the while that he was pushing his luck. He’d caught on to the way Lio was sneaking little glances at him every time he licked into Aina’s mouth as they kissed. Galo scowled as Lio deftly undid the clasp of her bra and slid it from her shoulders. It was maddening, being forced to look but not touch. He hated it; it was the worst kind of punishment to be on the outside looking in as Lio’s delicate fingers plucked at one of Aina’s nipples as he swallowed down the satisfied sounds she made.

Lio made quick work of his own clothes before stripping her slowly, clearly putting on a show and dragging it out to extend the torture. His focus was fully on Aina as he kissed the soft skin of her belly, dragging her underwear down her muscular thighs. She moved to accommodate him, lifting her legs in perfect a pike so he could pull them off easily. The result was a mouthwatering view of her folds, glistening already with her arousal. There was a matching wetness on the inside of the delicate pink lace, and Galo huffed and sat back on his heels, hard and annoyed, with nothing to do but watch as Lio got whatever he wanted. Frustration coursed through him, but it was quickly replaced with interest as Lio whispered something in Aina’s ear, gently taking the lobe between his teeth as he awaited her response. She rolled onto her back and he straddled her ribs, centering himself over her. He spit into his palm, slicking himself up with minimal effort as she pressed her breasts together on either side of him. Galo grumbled and sulked as he was made to watch Lio roll his hips, his cock sliding slickly between her breasts. He threw a nasty look over his shoulder at Galo, snapping his fingers as if correcting a misbehaving pet. The ugly look did nothing to quell Galo’s obnoxious and disruptive behavior.

“Seems that he’s forgotten his manners,” Lio said, a little breathless between thrusts.

“Muzzle him,” Aina replied simply, and Lio hummed thoughtfully. She stuck her tongue out and bent her head forward, licking at the head of his cock with every roll of his hips. Finally, Lio decided he’d had enough. He wadded up Aina’s discarded panties into a ball and slipped silently from the bed. It was strange, the way he still moved like that. It was unnerving, that kind of inhuman, felid grace.

Galo looked up at him wild-eyed and seemingly apologetic as Lio advanced on him, stammering as he struggled to find something to say. “C’mon Lio, I was only feeling left out, I wasn’t trying to-”

Lio cut him off by grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back. Galo hissed and squeezed his eyes shut before cracking one open as he panted. Lio looked at him with vague disinterest, as if Galo were just a particularly persistent gnat buzzing about his face. Oh, Galo felt a little bewildered by the excited shiver that ran down his spine at the thought of what Lio might do if he really were a gnat, an annoying little bug that deserved to be squashed beneath the knife-sharp point of a stiletto heel. 

“Trying to what?” Lio asked, voice cold and hard. “Trying to ruin my good time? Trying to make it all about you?” The hand in Galo’s hair tightened even further, the pressure biting at his scalp and forcing him to bare his throat to Lio in a gesture of forced submission that made Galo want to melt into the floor. “Hm?” The inquiry was punctuated by another painful tug on his hair.

“N-no, I just wanted…” Galo paused, licking his suddenly very dry lips. “I wanted to show you how sorry I am. I wanted to make you feel good too.”

Lio smiled down at him. It was not soft, not loving in any way. It was the gleam of a knife about to sink into skin. It was a smile in the same way that the steel jaws of a bear trap grin at the leg of an unsuspecting animal. Galo was overcome with the distinct feeling that he should probably be groveling, trying to appease Lio in the wake of that smile, but instead he, being the dumb hunk of shit he was, mostly just felt horny.

“Open up,” Lio ordered, pressing the wadded-up panties against Galo’s lips. Galo resisted, trying to turn his face away as he protested, not wanting to lose the last bit of participation a free mouth might allow him. “Fine,” Lio said, releasing his hold on his hair. “If you’re going to be difficult, I’ll just have to make you.” Before Galo could process what was happening, Lio had slipped two fingers under the length of rope that connected the chest harness to the binding securing Galo’s dick. With a short, sharp jerk, Galo gasped through clenched teeth as Lio cruelly pressed the top of his foot down on his bound cock. Caught between the upward yank on the rope and the downward grind of Lio’s sole, He tried to hold it in, but it became too much to bear. As he gasped for breath to steady himself, Lio abruptly stuffed Aina’s soaked panties in his open mouth. 

“There, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Lio asked, smirking cruelly as Galo whimpered when he did not immediately release him. “Now be quiet.” As he climbed back onto the bed, Aina welcomed him with open arms and spread her legs to accommodate him as he centered himself over her. 

“What do you want me to do?” Aina asked softly between sloppy kisses. Lio rocked against her, content to simply slide slickly against her for the moment.

“I want to get you off first,” he said, shifting up onto his hands and knees to kiss and suck at her neck. “Then I’d really like it,” he continued, trailing little nips across her collarbone and the curve of her breast. He took his time, building up the tension, amplifying the anticipation of what would follow. He swirled his tongue over her taut nipple. “I’d really like it,” he said, voice gravelly and low. “If you’d fuck me.” 

Lio’s request was punctuated by a vague thump at the foot of the bed that they both proceeded to blatantly ignore. Galo screamed internally, knowing that Lio rarely asked to bottom and now he was fucking _missing it_. Lio specifically _wanted_ someone to _fuck_ him and it would not be Galo. The world was cruel, Aina was cruel. He looked down at his sad, swollen prick where it strained against the rope and sobbed involuntarily at his plight.

“Oh shit,” Aina gasped as Lio gave a particularly filthy grind of his hips against her. “Yeah, yes, pull my vibrator out for me?” He nodded before stretching over to retrieve the requested item from her nightstand drawer. 

“This one?” he asked as he handed it over.

“Perfect,” she sighed, smirking in satisfaction as she pushed the top of his head lower between her legs. “Now get to work.”

Lio did not require further instruction, nor did he immediately dive in like Galo would have done. Galo was all brute force, a sledgehammer of a person, whereas Lio was more refined. Everything Lio did was purposeful and pointed, but delicate. Lio had honed himself into a tool made for finesse. He kissed at the insides of her thighs, randomly placing hard little bites that would bruise her like a peach. She was already wet, but Lio took his time. He did not do anything by halves, especially not when it came to satisfying his partners. He teased his lips and tongue over her, dipping between her folds and touching her everywhere but the place that she most desperately wanted to be touched. His face was slick with her, her wetness dripping down his chin as if he had bitten into overripe fruit. The room was filled with sloppy sound and pleasured sighs as he delved further in and sought out her satisfaction. By the time he finally circled his tongue over her clit, the tension in her body had ratcheted to the point that she knew she wouldn’t last long. He looked up at her knowingly as she tensed beneath him, drawing back as he slipped a single finger inside of her. She gasped as he crooked it, stroking along the front wall before that finger was quickly joined by a second. She pointed the vibrator at him, gesturing at his mouth as if to say _get it wet_. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out lewdly as he continued to work her over with those talented fingers. He swirled his tongue over the tip of the toy before closing his lips around it, hollowing his cheeks to take it deeper. 

It was obscene, the way his mouth stretched around the shaft of it and she withdrew it quicker than she would have liked. She turned the little vibrator on, focused only on herself for the moment. Lio’s fingers were not as big as Galo’s, but that was okay. He stroked over that sweet little spot that sent white hot sparks showering from the base of her spine as she used the vibrator to toy with her clit. Her moans soon increased in pitch, muscles becoming taut as the overwound spring in the pit of her belly coiled even tighter. Lio huffed a laugh into her skin as he slipped a third finger into her, giving her the stretch she needed. She knew she was being too loud, but she couldn’t help it. Her voice spilled from her in high, wavering notes as she felt orgasm well up within her, threatening to overflow. Her hips bucked against Lio’s hand as she tried to wring it out of herself, like a spark chasing a fuse. Sensing that she needed more, his pinky joined the other three fingers and it was like being dragged beneath a typhoon dressed as a riptide. When she came, it was instantaneous and cataclysmic, a head-on collision that left her shaking and boneless as her body clenched tight around Lio’s fingers.

As Aina came back to herself, Lio gave her a moment to catch her breath. He walked on his knees down to the end of the bed where Galo still knelt. A string of drool escaped from his mouth where he could not entirely close it around the makeshift gag, dripping down his chin and onto his chest. He looked dazed, but there was still fire in his eyes when he looked up at Lio. Lio, for his part, raised an eyebrow in challenge as he tugged the saturated lace from his lover’s mouth and presented his wet fingers in front of Galo’s face.

“Clean it up,” he ordered, watching with smug amusement as Galo eagerly began licking every trace of Aina from his skin. Galo worked at it like he was starving for any scrap, any miniscule crumb that he could get. “That’s a good boy,” Lio praised before he turned to look at Aina where she stood, digging something out of the nightstand drawer. “Do you think he has earned being up on the bed with us?”

Aina hummed as she thought it over. “I don’t know,” she asked with a teasing lilt. “He was pretty ill behaved earlier.”

Lio bent at the waist, taking Galo’s face in both his hands. “If I let you on the bed, are you going to remember your manners?”

Galo nodded eagerly, nearly knocking his forehead against Lio’s own. “Can I play too?”

“No, baby,” Lio answered, sounding sad. “You didn’t earn it.” He pinched gently at Galo’s pouty lower lip. He leaned closer, lips trailing across the sharp angle of Galo’s cheekbone, up to the shell of his ear. “But if you’re good for the rest of the night, I’ll reward you.” It was a whispered promise between the two of them, something that Lio had elected to keep from Aina for the moment. The thrill of secrecy made the challenge all the more thrilling.

“I’ll be good,” Galo swore, shuffling on his knees as he tried to get within kissing distance of Lio. “I’ll be _so_ good, can I please have a kiss?” Lio laughed softly before pressing a light, chaste kiss to his lips. 

“C’mon, up,” Lio prompted, helping maneuver him to his feet. He stumbled a little, his legs gone a little numb from having sat on them for so long. Once he regained feeling, he climbed onto the foot of the bed before looking to Lio for further instruction.

“On your back,” came the instruction. Gentle hands guided him onto his back, making sure he was comfortable and the ropes weren’t pinching before they proceeded. Galo’s legs hung off the side, bent at the knee. His head was positioned near the middle and he was hopelessly pinned, his hands trapped beneath his own weight. 

“Lio,” Aina called, coming around the end to stand directly over Galo’s upturned face. He could not help the wide grin that spread across his face when he took in what she was wearing. She looked back at him, cool and confident as he looked his fill. The supple black leather of the harness stood stark against the creamy expanse of her skin. The belt was cinched about her waist, pressing firmly into the generous curve of her hips. The straps that wound about her leg were held in place by silver buckles, framing her ass as she turned to show it off. She beckoned Lio to position himself over Galo, facing away from her. As he did, she wiggled her hips as she rubbed her silicone cock against Galo’s cheek. She had attached one of the mid-sized dildos they owned, and it was one of Lio’s favorites. Enough size-wise to take effort, but not enough to hurt if Aina really wanted to work him over. God, and he hoped she would.

She took a moment to admire the view. Lio was so small despite his strength. He was more beautiful than anything else. People loved to underestimate him, but it was a mistake they would only make once. She traced her hands over the sharp bones of his hips, running her fingers over the notches of his spine just to watch him shiver. Galo lay still beneath them, rigid in a way that showed how hard he was trying to keep his hands to himself, metaphorically speaking. She put a knee up on the bed to brace herself as she bent down, kissing over the dimples in Lio’s lower back. Galo’s hands were too big to hold him like this, but when Aina held him, her thumbs fit there perfectly. He jumped a little with every new feeling, still taking time to adjust to the sensation of being touched with kindness. 

“Lio, do you want to prep yourself, or do you want me to?” she asked, nipping at the meat of his ass cheek. His dick hung soft between his legs, erection lost to distraction, but he was clearly enjoying being the center of attention and it had started to show interest. Anti-depressants had done a number on his sex drive, but with patience and time, they’d worked together and learned how to get him there. 

“Y-you,” he mumbled, followed by a gasp as she nipped him again on the other cheek. “You, please. Can I use his mouth?” he asked, Aina would never deny him anything he actually asked for. He’d gone too long being denied anything good, that everything he asked for was quickly and justly rewarded.

“Absolutely. Galo, open up,” Aina instructed, reaching under Lio to give Galo a firm tap on the cheek. “Get him hard for us,” she said between wet kisses against the backs of Lio’s thighs, the small of his back, the curve of his ass. Galo complied immediately and enthusiastically, busying himself with licking at the tip of Lio’s now half-hard cock. Now that he was distracted and focused on himself, Aina wanted to make him squirm. Without warning, she spread him open and licked a hot, wet stripe over his hole. Lio couldn’t react fast enough to disguise the sound he made and Aina grinned, extremely pleased with herself. It was a high and feminine sound, so unlike the normal voice he spoke with that she wanted to hear him make that sound again. When she licked at him again, his arms gave out, buckling beneath him as he rested his forehead against Galo’s taut stomach. She teased at the tight ring of muscle, dragging those high little noises out of him over and over again. It was rare that Lio got to just lay back and let someone else drive for a while. It wasn’t an onslaught, but a slow build of heat and pressure that would eventually lead toward certain combustion. She couldn’t see Galo, but he was moving and the sloppy, wet sounds that filled the room told her all she needed to know. Galo seemed like he was giving his best effort, judging by the seemingly involuntary twitches of Lio’s hips. As Lio’s body began to yield to her, Aina pressed her tongue against his rim with more urgency as she tried to dart inside. Soon, Lio was panting hard from the overstimulation, unsure if he wanted to press back into it or to run from it. 

“Aina, Aina, please,” he begged, desperate to forge ahead. He wanted to feel it all, and her mouth alone was not enough. She made a soothing shushing sound as she moved away for a second, making him whine at losing her attention. He took his frustration out on Galo, biting at the hard outlines of his abdominals, the sharp points of his hipbones and chuckling darkly at the pained hisses his bound lover made. Aina was only gone for a moment before she was behind him again, clicking open a bottle of lubricant. Lio always complained that she used too much, but she preferred it this way. She liked making a mess of him, and she was looking forward to the slick slide of skin on skin that would soon follow. She warmed it in her hand before letting it drip down the cleft of Lio’s ass. She took her time with this, hellbent on making him enjoy every second of it. She started with just a brush of her fingers, the stimulation not enough in comparison to what she’d just done with her tongue. He bucked his hips to spur her on, accidentally choking Galo on his cock as he did. She teased the tip of her forefinger in, more pressure than penetration as she gave him only a taste of what he wanted. He was losing focus, unable to split his concentration equally between Galo beneath him, and Aina behind him. 

The frustrated noises of complaint were abruptly replaced with a guttural sound as Aina slid two fingers home. It was more than he had expected, but the surprise of it still made him whimper as he struggled to accommodate her. Galo, for his part, had slowed his movements, now simply holding him there and letting Lio set whatever pace he wanted. Galo’s chest and abdominal muscles tensed as he held himself back, forcing himself to be still. Galo hated to be passive; it was against his nature to be anything less than explosive and bold, but he wanted to give this to Lio and so he let himself be used. When he no longer felt the sting of the stretch, Lio’s hips began to move in little pulses. He moved back and forth between sensations, unable to keep still when there was a veritable feast laid out for him like this. He lost track of time, losing himself to the heat of Galo’s mouth and the arcing electricity that lanced up his spine every time Aina curled her fingers. His skin was slick with sweat where it rolled in droplets across his shoulders and beaded on his forehead. He was caught up in it, suspended in space as they pushed and pulled him between them with magnetic force. He caught brief snatches of murmured praise as Aina watched him take his own pleasure. Galo hummed in agreement as best he could. He was mostly silent except for the wet sounds that came with Lio using him as little more than a toy. He was forced back into the present by a sharp pinch to his ass cheek. Aina had asked him a question, and she expected an answer.

“I asked if you were ready for me, or if you wanted to come like this?” Aina repeated as her fingers curled down to graze against his prostate. His response was incoherent, but she could tell what he wanted from the vague hand motion he gave. She pulled him back toward her by the hips and steadied him with one hand while she lined herself up with the other. She did not thrust into him, but instead let him slowly sink himself back onto her. His head tipped back as his eyes fell shut. It was a look of deep satisfaction, the feeling of a puzzle piece sliding home with a perfect fit. He was no longer using Galo’s drooling mouth as much as he was rubbing off against his face as he fucked himself back onto Aina’s strap. He began to pick up the pace, sliding himself up to the very tip, before letting himself roll back onto the shaft. He took what he wanted and Aina rose to meet him. The sounds of sweat-slick skin filled the room, now humid with the weight of their heavy breathing. 

As much as he loved seeing Lio selfishly demand his own pleasure, Galo began to shift uncomfortably beneath him. His hands had started to go numb, and he knew better than to just ride it out. He tapped his left foot against the bed twice to get Aina’s attention, following the rules she’d set for him at the start should he need a change of scene or assistance. Lio had seen the motion too and rose off of his partner as Aina slid out of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Galo rasped, mouth gone dry from overuse. “My hands are numb, can we shift?”

“Absolutely, thanks for telling us,” Lio praised, rewarding Galo for actually speaking up for his own safety for once. “Sit up for me,” he instructed, guiding Galo to sit cross-legged on the bed. He made quick work of the ropes, freeing up his lover’s arms but keeping the harness and other ties intact. Lio sat back on his knees, staring at Galo with growing interest. 

“What should we do with him?” he asked Aina, who was stroking her hands down Lio’s shoulders and back. She hummed as he leaned back, craning his neck up for a kiss.

“I don’t know. Do you think he’s been good?” she asked, raising a meaningful eyebrow. “I still don’t think he’s earned the use of his dick, considering his behavior earlier.”

Lio murmured in agreement, then turned to Galo with a cold, calculating look. “Lie down,” he instructed, voice cool with feigned annoyance. “Come on, move,” he demanded, punctuating the order with a sharp smack to Galo’s ass. “I’m going to fuck you. You’re not allowed to come. You didn’t earn that.” 

Galo’s head whipped around, as if to argue, but he was met with unflinching steel of two people who would absolutely crush him if he tried to disobey. His shoulders sagged as he lowered himself onto his back again, ready to let Lio have his way with him. If he was lucky, maybe he’d be granted a perfunctory hand job at the end. He’d just have to be on his best behavior and wait and see. Lio prepared him with the casual detachment of someone washing dishes or doing some other menial task, acting as if he was completely indifferent to the proceedings. The firm press of his erection against Galo’s thigh betrayed his aloof exterior, and Aina settled behind Lio to wait until she was needed.

Finally, Lio lined himself up and unceremoniously thrust into Galo, forcing a cry from the other man. He knew Galo could take it, liked it a little rough like that, so he did not stop when Galo cursed and clenched down on him. Slick fingers circled his own rim as Aina readied herself to press back into him, holding his hip to guide him back onto her. The slick slide of the dildo into his body made him shiver, as he was overwhelmed by sensory input from both of his lovers. Aina held still, once again letting Lio set the pace as he was rocked back and forth, caught between sensations. He drifted, washed with the tide-like pull of their bodies. Aina’s movements were purposeful and targeted, while his own were errant and frenetic. Pleasure sparked up his spine like steel striking flint, a flame that consumed him as his lovers fed it.

It was all too much, and he did not realize he’d been saying that aloud until Aina withdrew, leaving him feeling broken open and empty. He whined at the loss but knew it was for the better. He wouldn’t be able to come that way, and now he wanted to chase his own satisfaction. Aina undid the buckles of the harness and tossed it aside. It landed on the floor with a dull thud and she frowned, knowing that it would probably be a mess for later. The mess didn’t matter in comparison to the sight before her. Everything paled in the light of watching Lio break Galo apart, splitting him in half with the force of his thrust. The bigger man was prone, unable to do anything but cry out as Lio drove into him again and again. Lio’s movements had become even more erratic as he got closer to his climax, and Galo was murmuring praise and encouragement.

Lio barely heard anything over the roar of his own blood in his ears as he felt the coil that had been wound so taut in the pit of his belly suddenly snap. He pulled out of the heat of Galo’s body just in time to spill between them. Rather, that had been his intention, but when he came back to his senses, Galo was staring up at him, bewildered. His face was a mess of come and tears, and Lio had the weird sudden impulse to mess him up even more. Before he could stop himself, he had wiped his fingers through the streaks of white and stuffed them into Galo’s gasping mouth. 

“Oh, look at you,” Lio murmured soothingly, tracing a single finger over the hard ridge of Galo’s erection where it lay still bound to his chest harness, aching and thoroughly ignored. Galo nodded and whined as he began to suck the digits clean, his sounds quickly turning into a wail as Lio slid other fingers back into his hole. Pulling his fingers from Galo’s mouth, Lio reassured him, “I’ll help you with that problem, but you’ve forgotten something important, haven’t you?” 

There was a calculated cruelty to the way Lio curled his fingers up toward Galo’s belly, slow and deliberate as he waited for the reality of what was about to happen to sink in for Galo. It was a delicious moment to watch, as those bright blue eyes went wide in horror as the abuse of his prostate continued and escalated. 

“No, no, Lio come on-” he begged, feet scrabbling to gain purchase against the sheets. “Don’t do this to me, let me come, plea-”

Lio shushed him and Aina chuckled darkly, watching as Galo tried to trash his way out of the impending doom. “We told you when we started,” Aina admonished. “You don’t get to play today. Lio was more than generous in even touching you today. If it were up to me,” she said, leaning close to his ear and tangling her fingers in his hair. “I’d have left you there at the foot of the bed like the bad dog you are. Now watch.” She wrenched his head forward, straining his neck to make him watch Lio’s movements. The motion of a relentless press and twist left Galo feeling wrung out, but unsatisfied. He groaned as he felt the same sense of heat and pressure that preceded orgasm, but Lio held it back. It was tortuous, being held on that edge but not allowed the climax, balanced on the blade of a knife. 

“Are you ready?” Lio asked, voice low and a little mean. The barrage of Lio’s fingers never ceased as Galo was overcome with the sudden sense of impending doom that he always got whenever Lio asked him that question in bed. Galo’s eyes were glazed and unfocused as he tried to look at Lio’s face. Lio tapped his cheek a few times to get his attention, to make him be present for this. “I asked, are you ready?” His voice was even meaner now, colder and vicious in the malicious way that sadists can be.

“No, no Lio, please, I’ll die-” Galo couldn’t even finish his frantic, babbled plea before Lio had yanked on the safety loop of the rope constraining his cock, causing it to fall loose. As it did, Aina gave him a single firm stroke and Lio curled his fingers up against his prostate. As the wave of it crested, Galo broke. His eyes squeezed shut as he braced for impact, but he nearly deafened himself with how loud he shouted as he came. All of the relentless build and abuse culminating in an earth-shattering blow that left him filthy and limp. All he could do is drift, simply letting himself be moved. As he floated along in his afterglow, he was vaguely aware of the remaining ropes being removed and someone making him drink water through a straw after wiping him down with a wet cloth. He really needed a shower, but it could wait.

\-----------------

Later, when they had cleaned up, they wandered onto the apartment balcony which had been entirely consumed by an inflatable kiddie pool. Galo, in his infinite wisdom, had been overjoyed by his purchase the previous day, and had reassured the other two that it would be the best thing that ever happened to them. He was determined to use the damn thing, inflating it himself because he couldn’t find the bicycle air pump that Aina knew lived somewhere in their house. 

The sun had long since set as they lazed around in the humid summer air, enjoying the relief that the stupid little pool had brought them. Aina and Lio had begrudgingly admitted that Galo was right. Aina sat between Galo’s legs, leaning back against his chest, while Lio lay between hers. They took turns passing the remainder of the bottle of wine back and forth between them, sipping it from the ungodly large crazy straw that, once again, Galo had reassured them would be the best thing ever.

“Okay, sweetheart, I admit you were right about this thing,” Lio sighed, satisfied at the coolness of the water against his heat-touched skin. “Also, you were excellent today,” he continued, squirming until he could turn around to kiss both of his partners on the lips.

“For real though, I think you made me jizz my soul clean out of my body,” Galo wheezed as he tried to stand up. His knees ached after kneeling for so long and his chest and arms still held the vague impressions of ropes. 

Lio laughed, a sudden barking guffaw. “I honestly thought you had died for a second,” he said, fishing around for his lighter over the side of the inflatable pool. Galo scowled at him has he held a cigarette up between wet fingers and took a drag. “Shut up,” Lio scowled right back. “I had a bad day. I’m a big boy and can have one smoke.” Galo still held onto his sour face, sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. Lio promptly pinched it.

“Hey guys?” Aina asked, suddenly sitting up and displacing Lio. “We live on the fifth floor, right?”

Galo and Lio looked at each other, confused. “Yeah, why?” Lio answered, brows furrowed.

“How are we going to empty the water out of this thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Content includes: rope bondage, neglect play, pet play(?), orgasm denial (sort of), pegging, god this is just total filth


End file.
